ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Some Assembly Required (Tomas 10)
Some Assembly Required Isthe 52nd Tomas 10 episode. Summary Fer, Santi, and Tomas are heading to the beach for some relaxation. However, the evil Junkman returns with his Mutant Land Shark Army! At the same time, a spaceship is heading towards Earth.... and a escape pod leaves the ship, both on one target: Italy! It’s up to Blauwe, Prisoner #775, and Youngblood to stop them. Plot Some Assembly Required It was a warm summer’s night. We were at a factory battling a new villain. He was an ordinary man wearing a black suit with bright green pads, knight-like helmet, and belt. But, He was using a he large sword with lots of capabilities and powers. I was currently Elekid and hiding behind a wall of crates. Santi was also hiding behind crates with his hockey stick. Fer was keeping him busy with the Doppelt Brothers’ laser gun. The man had created a force field to protect himself from the lasers. Santi and I were waiting for him to drop the force field so we could ambush him. Suddenly, he dropped the force field and advanced. Dodging every blast, he ran straight at Fer. He was about to strike, when a forklift ran into him. The forklift crashed, and stuck, into a large crate. The man looked up and saw a little yellow alien with a plug-shaped head. It was Elekid. I used my electric powers to turn on the forklift and sent it crashing into him. However, he wasn’t down yet. He stuck his sword into the forklift and it started shaking. I quickly jumped out, as it exploded behind me. The man was unharmed, in fact he was perfectly fine. Santi then rushed out from behind him and swung his hockey stick. The man blocked it with his sword and then knocked it away from him. “You fools think you can defeat me? I have the most powerful weapon in the world. From this day forth, I will conquer the world as The Legendary Slash!” he stated. “I don’t think so.” I said then blasted a bolt of electricity at him. However, he just absorbed it with his sword. Fer tried shooting at him again, but Slash released the electricity at him, and Fer barely dodged it. “Nothing you can do will stand a chance against me.” he stated. Then, fire came out of the handle of his sword and the blade was now made of fire. He aimed the sword at me and used it like a flamethrower. I ran behind some crates to dodge. “You cannot escape me.” he said. I knew he was coming to get me. This crate wouldn’t protect me for long. Then I noticed a label. It revealed to me that the crate had a car inside. That was perfect. Suddenly, the entire carte was incinerated by Slash. Luckily, the car was fine. I jumped inside, grabbed onto it and exerted my electricity into it. The car engine started and the lights turned on. I urged the car forward and went straight for Slash. He stayed calm. Then, the sword blade was changed back to its original appearance and glowed red. As the car approached he lift it over his head then slash down on the car. The car split in half and went right by him, but I didn’t I flew right into him and released a massive amount of electricity, knocking him out. Later, the police arrived to take him away. We walked back to the RV, exhausted. “I wish we could just relax tomorrow.” Santi said. “We haven’t had relaxing day in a while.” he said. That gave Fer an idea. The next morning, we woke up and Fer gave us the news. “We’re going to the beach.” he said. “We are going for some relaxation and fun.” he stated. Santi smiled at this and thought it was a great idea. Elsewhere, Blauwe and Prisoner #775 were on an undercover mission to stop a illegal alien technology trading. Blauwe was posing as an Azul Persona working for on the trade, while 775 was invisible beside him. They arrived at the sight. There were a few other Azul Personas and some other aliens. A truck pulled up with the technology. A car came from the opposite direction and out of it cam a small man with a suit and business hat. Then, they realized it was Youngblood! Was he buying the technology? “Alright, unload the truck!” he ordered. Everyone got a box and started carrying it out. Youngblood waited until the moment that everyone was carrying something, then sprang up. He knocked into everyone and sprayed a sleeping gas on them. He was about to get Blauwe, when invisible Prisoner #775 stopped him. “Youngblood, It’s us.” Blauwe said. “Blauwe?” he said. Then Prisoner #775 turned visible again. “775! What are you two doing here?” he asked. “We’re undercover. What are you doing here?” Blauwe asked. “I’m also undercover.” Youngblood replied. Suddenly, Blauwe got an alert. He looked at his device and saw an alien space ship on its way to earth. “What is it?” Youngblood asked. “I’m not sure.” Blauwe replied. “We need to get back to my ship.” he said teleporting them. Meanwhile, we had arrived at the beach. We set up our stuff and went to the water. We jumped in and started swimming. Then, I transformed into Danger Duck. I used my Aqua Dense powers and started taking control of the water. I started splashing the water at Santi. However, people soon noticed an alien taking control of the water, and “attacking” someone, and started running away screaming. “Maybe turning into Danger Duck wasn’t such a good idea.” Santi said. “What? It has the word duck in the name. What kind of a duck would people be afraid of?” I asked. “The kind with the word danger in the name.” Santi replied. Meanwhile, Blauwe, Prisoner 775, and Youngblood were in Blauwe’s ship. “So what’s the problem?” Prisoner 775 asked. “It looks like a giant meteor is heading straight for Earth.” Blauwe replied. “If that thing hits, it would knock Earth off its axis, endangering us all.” he explained. Back at the beach, Danger Duck was swimming far out in the ocean. Unknowingly, I was being watched by the Junkman. “Oh great. I create this secret underwater base to get away from the little brat, and he comes after me. There’s only one thing to do.” he said then pushed a button. Meanwhile, I was swimming then saw two sharks. “Hey, cool sharks.” I said but as they got closer, I realized that they were robotic sharks swimming after me. They tried crashing into me, so I quacked away. I appeared behind them and activated my “Aqua Dense!” Then blasted beams of water at them. They had no effect. The two robot sharks turned around and headed at me. One had drill teeth, and another had a chainsaw fin. “Let’s see you two fishes out of water.” I said, then blasted my Aqua Dense downward. It made a u-turn, gathering water, then launched the two robot sharks up high into the air. I followed after them. Once we were out of water, I created two egg then threw them at the sharks. One exploded, and the other was acid. I fell back down into the water. “Robot sharks don’t normally swim around the ocean, they must have been sent. But by who?” I wondered. Meanwhile, back on Blauwe’s ship, they were preparing to fly after the ship. “Ok, I’m ready.” Youngblood said wearing an astronaut costume. “Why are you dressed like an astronaut?” Blauwe asked. “I like to get into character.” he replied. “Okay, with my ship we’ll be able to fly up to the meteor and destroy it.” Blauwe stated. “Prepare for launch.” The three of them went up to the bridge, got in their seats, and strapped in. “Are you sure about this?” Prisoner 775 asked. “It’ll work. I know it will.” Blauwe replied then activated the thrusters. They started up and blasted off. “Perfect take off.” he commented. “It should be a smooth ride from here.” Meanwhile, Danger Duck was still searching for where the robot sharks came from. “He destroyed my robot sharks, but he won’t destroy my robot squids.” The Junkman said pressing another button. He launched four robotic squids at me. “If I were sending killer robot sharks, where would I be?” I wondered. Suddenly, I was grabbed by six large tentacles. “What the?” I said quacking out of it’s grip. When I reappeared, I saw four, giant, robot squids. “Let’s see how you like my Aqua Dense!” I said blasting them. But it had no effect. “Great your waterproof two.” I said sarcastically. The squids came after me. I tried swimming away, but they were two fast. I kept trying my Aqua Dense with no success. “Well if I can’t brake you from the outside, I’ll just have to break you from the inside.” I said then quacked inside one of them. I was squished in between all the wires and machines. “No water in here.” I said then created an egg. I quacked out, leaving the egg inside. The robot squid inflated, then exploded. Next, I did the same thing to the other two. I was just about to do it to the last one, but the watch started beeping. “No not now.” I said then took a deep breath and turned back to normal. I tried swimming up, but the robot squid wrapped its tentacles around me and started randomly swinging around. I did my best to hold my breath, but I was about to let go. Finally, the squid came to the surface and I gasped for air. Next, it started dragging me back to shore. “Hey, what are you doing?” I asked. Then, I saw a machine gun pop out of the squids back. It was going to invade the beach. And not just that, it had a hostage, no one would try to fight back! “Who else has to go through something like this?” I asked. Meanwhile, Blauwe, Prisoner 775, and Youngblood were flying deeper into space. “Once we get past the asteroid belt, we should see our target.” Blauwe stated. “If our target doesn’t see us first.” Youngblood said. “You don’t need to worry about that, I’ve plotted a course that allows us to avoid any contact with any large object.” Blauwe stated. A few minutes later, they got closer to the meteor. “Meteor straight ahead.” Prisoner 775 said. “That doesn’t look like a meteor.” Blauwe stated as they got closer. “It’s a spaceship!” Meanwhile, back on the ocean, the robot squid kept dragging me towards shore. “Let go of me.” I ordered. Then, I looked at my watch and saw that it was ready to go. I activated it and scrolled to Elekid. “Since water conducts electricity, Elekid should be perfect.” I said then slammed down on the dial. However, I was transformed into Fourarms. “This is good too.” I said. Then, I pulled the tentacles off my body and grabbed them all at once. We were now close enough for Fourarms to stand, so I started spinning and swinging the squid around. Faster and faster. I finally let go and launched the squid high into the air. When it fell back down, I jumped up and bashed my fist into it. The force tore the robot apart. I landed back down and created a large wave, perfect for the surfers. The Junkman slammed his fist against the table. “What do I have to do to get rid of that kid?” he asked. Meanwhile, in space, Blauwe, Prisoner 775, and Youngblood were watching the ship get closer. “That is one big ship.” Youngblood commented. It was about a hundred times bigger then theirs. “Are you sure we can destroy that thing?” he asked. “Yes, to ensure destruction before it hits Earth, we’ll use a device that will fire a high powered laser that should easily eliminate it.” Blauwe replied. He activated it, and a giant laser cannon came out of the bottom. “Here goes nothing.” he said then blasted it. A giant laser shot out and crashed into the spaceship. “Whoa Blauwe, you did it.” Prisoner 775 said. But then they saw the ship was not effected. “Whoa Blauwe, you didn’t do it.” Youngblood stated. “That blast only pealed off a layer of atmospheric dust. Impossible!” Blauwe stated. “Maybe Blauwe, maybe. But if we don’t find another way to stop this thing, Earth is gonna be nothing more than a pile of atmospheric dust.” Youngblood stated. Then they heard a beeping noise. Prisoner 775 ran over to the window and called them over. They all looked and saw an escape pod pop out. It blasted its rockets and flew ahead of the ship. Blauwe ran over to his computer. “According to this, that pod is heading straight for Italy!” Blauwe stated. Meanwhile, in his underground base, the Junkman was thinking of a way to get rid of me. “It looks like the only way to stop that annoying pest is to invade him.” he said then laughed evilly. Back on the beach, Fer and Santi were relaxing, while I was off getting ice cream. I came back with a Cookies N Crème. Suddenly, we heard a familiar voice on a bullhorn. “Attention people of Earth, surrender or face my wrath!” Everyone just looked around searching for the person who said that. “Ok, if you won’t surrender, than prepare to be destroyed!” the voice said. “What are they talking about?” Santi asked. Suddenly, we saw something come out of the ocean. As it came closer, we saw that it was an army of humanoid shark robots. “A shark robot army? Who is the freak behind this?” Fer asked. Then we saw the Junkman come out into the open. “Yeah, that makes sense.” I said. “You all have thirty seconds to surrender or I will release my army on you!” the Junkman stated. Everyone panicked and ran away screaming. “That’s not what I meant.” he stated. “The only way to defeat an army, is with another.” I stated. “And Ditto can create one.” I said activating the watch. Meanwhile, Blauwe, Prisoner 775, and Youngblood were on the spaceship wondering what to do. “We need to take out those ships before they hit or we say goodbye to Earth.” Prisoner 775 stated. “No more Earth, no more blue skies, how will we survive? I can’t believe it.” Youngblood stated. “So, which planet do we move to next?” he asked. “I think its time for plan B.” Blauwe said. “Next time, lets start with plan B.” Prisoner 775 suggested. They all put on their space suits. “First, we’ll take out the mother ship. Then we’ll handle the pod.” Blauwe said. “So what’s the plan?” Youngblood asked. “We land on the ship, plant some charges at precise stress points, and escape before it exploded on us.” Blauwe replied. They landed and jumped out of the hatch. “Ok guys, you know what to do.” Blauwe said. “Is it too late for plan C?” Youngblood asked. They split up along the ship and started placing the charges. Back at the beach, I was getting ready to turn into Ditto and fight the Junkman’s robot shark army. “Tomas wait. Ditto feels his clones pain. If they manage to destroy one of you, they’ll destroy all of you.” Fer stated. “Time’s up!” the Junkman said. “Attack!” he ordered his army. The shark robots started marching closer. “Magnetude it is.” I said then slammed down the dial. However, instead of turning into Magnetude, I was transformed into KaBoom. “Ha! Even better.” I stated. “I hope you loser brought an umbrella, cause its gonna rain pain!” I said, then launched both my hands at the robots. They created explosions and destroyed a large amount of robots. “Destroy him!” the Junkman ordered. Then all the robots charged at me. “Come and get it.” I said laughing. Then I charged at them. When we were close, I jumped straight at them and exploded. My explosion caused a chain reaction which destroyed them all. Back up in space, Blauwe, Prisoner 775, and Youngblood had just finished setting up the charges. They went back to the ship and flew off. “Lets blow this thing.” Blauwe said pressing a button. Suddenly, all the charges blew up and destroyed the ship. “Now for the pod.” Blauwe said then they started heading towards it. “So what’s the plan this time?” Prisoner 775 asked. “Simple, we destroy it with my laser, it shouldn’t be too hard.” Blauwe replied. “What if it turns out to be laser proof like before?” Youngblood asked. “It won’t.” Blauwe said. He aimed the laser and blasted it at the pod. But instead of destroying it, it pushed it faster. Now it was falling even faster and they couldn’t catch up to it. “Oh no!” “Yup, just like I said.” Youngblood commented. “Okay, okay. So how do you suggest we stop it?” Blauwe asked. “Well, one time in the Alien Zone, I slingshotted myself to catch a speeding space rock.” Youngblood replied. “This is no time for your stories.” Prisoner 775 stated. “Wait, I think he’s on to something.” Blauwe said. “Maybe we could blast Youngblood to the pod, maybe he could destroy it.” Blauwe stated. “We can’t catch it, so it may be the only way.” Next, Youngblood ran down to the weapons room. He took out the missal and replaced it with him. “Missal out, Youngblood in.” he said lying down in the pod. “This is gonna be so cool!” “He’s ready.” Prisoner 775 informed Blauwe. Blauwe aimed the missal launcher. “This has to be perfect. We only get one shot.” Blauwe stated. He aimed the missal launcher and blasted Youngblood straight towards the space pod. “Wooohooo!” Youngblood yelled as he flew. He soon made it to the space pod. He crawled in front of it and tried pushing it back, but it didn’t work. “Ok, time for plan B.” he said pulling out a flare. He opened it and shoved it in the space pod. The space pod started to burn. Youngblood quickly flew off and the space pod exploded right behind him. “I did it!” he cheered. “Good job, Youngblood.” Blauwe commented. “We’re bringing the ship to you.” Blauwe said. Meanwhile, back on the beach, the Junkman was blasting his lasers at me. I was trying my best to dodge them. “Hey, Junkman! Catch!” I called out them shot both my fists at him. The Junkman dove forward and dodged. He looked back at them and saw them turn around. The fists fell down, the Junkman dove forward, as the fists hit the ground and exploded behind him. “You’ll have to better than that!” he stated then continued blasting. My arms regenerated. The Junkman ran at me, and I ran at him. I threw at punch at him, which exploded, and sent him flying. I didn’t give him a minute to get up. I grabbed him with my arms and held him up. “Let go of me you fool.” he ordered. “All aboard the pain train.” I said then charged at him and exploded my arms and body. The blast sent the Junkman flying back into the ocean. “And that’s how you save the city.” I said. Then my watch beeped and I reverted back to normal. “Just in time too.” I stated. “Good work Tomas.” Fer said. “So much for our relaxing day at the beach.” Santi said. “We can come tomorrow.” Fer said. “I have a feeling we won’t be able to.” I said. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Blauwe Vreemdeling *Prisoner #775 *Youngblood Villians *Slash *The Junkman *Robot Sharks *Robot Squids *Spaceship *Spacepod Aliens used *Elekid *Danger Duck *Four Arms *KaBoom Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes